


Castiel Graphics Challenges

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Graphics Challenges - Tumblr [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Graphics, Harry Potter house crossover, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, graphic challenges, inspired by color, inspired by quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Castiel Graphics Challenge on TumblrYou can find the main tumblr bloghere





	1. September - Song

[CASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcasgc.tk%2F&t=ZDliZDA5YWVlZjcyNGE0NjU1MGMyNzI5ODZhYjY3NGVkZjEyNDY0NCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)[  
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ)↳ Prompt: Halo - Depeche Mode 

 

Lyrics can be found[ HERE. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fdepechemode%2Fhalo.html&t=NGYwNmU3M2JlNDMyMGRhNjJmYjUwYThhODA5YzU2ZWJkY2U1ODlkZix2bkRocGlQMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165777245693%2Fcastiel-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl&m=1)

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/165777245693/castiel-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	2. October - Punk!Cas

 

[CASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcasgc.tk%2F&t=ZDliZDA5YWVlZjcyNGE0NjU1MGMyNzI5ODZhYjY3NGVkZjEyNDY0NCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0) | [LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/) [   
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ) ↳ Prompt:  **Punk!Castiel**

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/166782928948/castiel-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	3. November - Faith

 

**[CASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcasgc.tk%2F&t=ODdkMjdjYjZjZjRlN2UyOGUxOWRkODcxYWJmNTUzZWFhYmIxYzg0MSx0Z2hJZzRCbA%3D%3D) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)** [   
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ) ↳ Prompt:  _Faith_

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/168091073333/one-who-has-faith)


	4. January - Hufflepuff

**[CASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://castielgraphicschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) vs [@HALLOWEDBECASTIEL](https://tmblr.co/mKLfw60OX828nMD1xP0zQOQ)  
↳ Prompt:  _Hufflepuff_

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/170138381003/castiel-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl-vs)


	5. February - Color Palatte

**C[ASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://castielgraphicschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Color Pallette_

_Angel of the Lord, Fallen to Earth_


	6. March -

 

 

**[CASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://castielgraphicschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _“Destiny can’t be changed”_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/172281831063/castiel-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	7. April -- Topaz

**[CASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://castielcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Topaz_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/173578050458/castiel-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	8. May - Storylines; Godstiel

**[CASTIEL GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://castielcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Storylines: **Heaven’s Civil War / Godstiel**_

 

[Reblog me here. ](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/174357010973/castiel-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


End file.
